<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于咖啡 by Akane_dREam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927973">关于咖啡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam'>Akane_dREam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aldnoah.Zero (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaizuka Inaho &amp; Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于咖啡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0</p><p>伊奈帆将冒着热气的咖啡杯端到斯雷因面前，放在桌上。现磨的咖啡豆的香气与速溶咖啡相比自然是天壤之别，只消轻轻吸一口气就能分辨出来，甘苦交织的芬芳气味在房间里弥漫升腾，宛若一种不知名的幻术，在房间里张开一个半透明的、凝着看不清的液滴的结界。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>斯雷因没有抬头，甚至不曾移开视线，就准确无误地端起了杯子呷了一口还有些烫的咖啡，然后放回原处，拿的最顺手的地方，和伊奈帆刚才放的位置分毫不差。伊奈帆刚刚转身，听见斯雷因的道谢回头看了他一眼。他照旧专注地对着电脑写论文，台灯略带暖色的灯光照在他的头发上，泛着浅浅的柔和金色，眼瞳的碧色里也染上了一抹温暖的橙色光泽。暖色的光，咖啡蒸腾的轻柔热气在伊奈帆的眼里过分地明显，涂抹出一幅线条模糊的印象派画作，朦朦胧胧。伊奈帆从咖啡壶里倒出半杯咖啡，端在手里缓慢地摇晃，液体在杯中划着圆圈，液面落下，咖啡就沿着最顶端的弧线流下去，在白色的瓷杯内壁上留下一道有些深的痕迹。</p><p>“别忙得太晚了。早点休息。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>伊奈帆盯着水蒸气在眼前氤氲成一片，视线找不到焦点，他把杯子送到唇边，杯子里深褐色的液体散发着诱人又危险的香气，扑面而来——伊奈帆知道自己喝不惯咖啡，然而咖啡的味道像是粘在了维持生命必须的氧分子上，无孔不入地侵入了他的每一个肺泡每一个血红蛋白，让令人成瘾的分子顺着血液扩散到全身，挑逗着他尝一尝杯中的饮品。这香味不是加了糖或牛奶的那种能让人心满意足地失去意识的甜腻，斯雷因从来喝的是黑咖啡，伊奈帆自然也不会在替他煮咖啡的时候加糖，杯子里咖啡的味道显而易见是最纯粹的咖啡本来的味道，不消品尝即可知道是苦涩的味道，令人避之不及的味道。伊奈帆再次嗅了嗅白瓷杯里的液体，靠得有些近，还在上下晃动的液体触碰到嘴唇。伊奈帆像是真的尝到了咖啡的苦味一般猛地将杯子从嘴边拿开。明知道结果，他没有必要再做一次试验。他本想将杯子里的咖啡倒了、洗掉残留的咖啡渍，然而他又想起来这袋咖啡豆的价格似乎不便宜。犹豫了片刻，他终于还是把那半杯咖啡放到自己桌上，爬到床上。斯雷因听见动静，随手关掉了宿舍里的日光灯，房间里只剩下他桌上的台灯和电脑的屏幕发着光，虽然这光也不算暗，到底伊奈帆的床头不至于亮如白昼。</p><p>“晚安。”斯雷因说。</p><p>“嗯。晚安。”伊奈帆回答。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>界塚伊奈帆和斯雷因·特洛耶特虽然住在同一间宿舍，但并不是同一个学院的学生。比之单人宿舍纯粹的孤独和自由，双人间的宿舍里室友关系的复杂程度发生指数爆炸，在六十立方米的空间里除了自己以外只有一个「他人」的存在，无论酝酿出什么感情都有且仅有一个对象，一旦将其排除在外就宛如暴风雪灾难。伊奈帆和斯雷因也许算不上多么亲密，不过至少还称得上相安无事。伊奈帆包揽宿舍的打扫工作，斯雷因也不邋遢不添麻烦；伊奈帆习惯于留在宿舍对着电脑写代码，经常出门去图书馆的斯雷因会替他借书还书，给他把午饭和晚饭带到宿舍；当然，有的时候伊奈帆会在宿舍里做一顿好的，之后斯雷因负责洗碗；早睡的伊奈帆会把宿舍的日光灯开着，留给晚睡的斯雷因；而晚睡的斯雷因则会把灯关掉，只留小小的一盏台灯，让睡眠轻浅的伊奈帆睡个好觉。他们相处得和和气气，万事好商量，几乎没有闹过不愉快——虽然这也就意味着他们之间的关系是不曾超出礼貌的冷淡。</p><p>唯一一次——唯一一样让他们发生了尚算友好的争吵的事物，是一杯咖啡。斯雷因有喝咖啡的习惯，或者说是割舍不掉的嗜好。搬进宿舍的第一天，伊奈帆在公用的桌子上放下厨具和调料，斯雷因则放下了一套齐全的煮咖啡的工具和一袋咖啡豆。</p><p>“从高中开始养成的习惯。”留意到伊奈帆的目光，斯雷因耸耸肩解释道，“离了咖啡就活不了。”</p><p>伊奈帆无声地点了点头，接受了对方的说法。他擅长料理，但并不会煮咖啡，也从来没有喝过咖啡，但他是知道这世界上有许多人是喜爱咖啡的。当天收拾完宿舍之后斯雷因提议由他煮一壶咖啡，算是感谢伊奈帆帮他收拾东西，也是增进舍友感情。伊奈帆同意了，坐在椅子上看着斯雷因在桌边忙碌。衬衫袖口的扣子被松开，向上卷了两卷，袖口松松地挂在手肘上，随意又不失干练。斯雷因把咖啡豆倒进研磨机里不疾不徐地磨着，手边的热水壶里咕嘟咕嘟地烧着开水。他似乎是习惯一般微微偏着脑袋，湖水色的眼眸沉静地注视着被他磨碎的咖啡豆，直至它们被均匀地磨成大小合适的颗粒。水烧好了。他将磨好的咖啡粉倒进咖啡壶里，端起热水壶向咖啡壶里倒水，水流绕着圈流进咖啡壶，一道漂亮的流线形，伊奈帆看得有些入迷。咖啡的粉末在水中翻滚起来，像是一朵盛开的花。斯雷因稍等了约莫一分钟的时间，稍稍将咖啡搅拌均匀打散泡沫，然后就是盖上壶盖等待咖啡泡好了。伊奈帆看着他漫不经心地用手指敲击着桌面，一拍一拍节奏感良好。</p><p>咖啡煮好了。斯雷因按下活塞滤掉粉末，转头问伊奈帆：</p><p>“你的杯子？”</p><p>伊奈帆指了指桌上的一个白色的陶瓷杯子。</p><p>“请。”斯雷因将热腾腾的咖啡端到伊奈帆面前，也给自己倒了一杯。他靠在桌边呷了一口咖啡，看见伊奈帆双手捧着逐渐变烫的杯子，谨慎地尝了一小口，立刻皱起了眉。伊奈帆困惑地闻了一闻，又再尝了一口，眉头皱得更紧，薄薄的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线。</p><p>他放下杯子。</p><p>“比我想象中的要苦。”伊奈帆坦率地承认。</p><p>“——抱歉，喝不惯黑咖啡吗？”</p><p>“不知道呢，这是我第一次喝咖啡。”</p><p>“也许一上来就喝黑咖啡难度太高了吧。”斯雷因歉然道，“我喝黑咖啡喝惯了，没有准备糖……实在不行的话就算了吧。”</p><p>“没关系。”伊奈帆这么回答着，再次捧起了已经彻底变得烫手的杯子，却没往嘴边送，只是捧在手里，看着斯雷因靠在桌边面不改色地将深褐色的液体喝下去——与其说是面不改色，不如说他确确实实将喝咖啡当做享受。眼眸里虽然尚有几分倦意，伊奈帆却能看出来随着他的喉结一下一下上下滚动，斯雷因的身体已经放松下来。他白皙修长的手指握着黑色的瓷杯杯耳，更衬得他指节分明而青白。他像是一座雕像。伊奈帆莫名地想。那种古希腊的大理石雕像，即使是远远看着也能感觉到他是坚硬的，理应是线条棱角分明的却流畅得显得柔软，但仍然像是岩石一般透着微微的凉意。</p><p>——古希腊的大理石雕像。即使不能看得明白，也无法移开目光。</p><p> </p><p>谁也想不到与新舍友相识的第一天的晚上，他们竟然会就咖啡展开长谈——伊奈帆从来不懂咖啡除了提神以外还有些什么作用，至少他想不出斯雷因在不需要提神的时候喝咖啡是为什么。他依稀记得高中的时候，升学班里的不少同学每天靠着咖啡强打精神听老师上课，韵子的桌子上就永远摆着一罐罐装咖啡，夏天是凉的，冬天是热的。她有一次不小心打翻了没喝完的咖啡，伊奈帆帮她清理桌面的时候没有闻到一丝可称诱人的气味——他承认，他当然承认有人就是喜欢咖啡，承认自己的不理解可能只是源于身边同学普遍都只喝得起速溶或是罐装咖啡，所以他也许根本不知道咖啡真正的美妙之处，但他的不理解也是不容否认的。即使在遇到了斯雷因、品尝了一杯应该称得上比较像样的咖啡之后，伊奈帆仍然不能理解。咖啡显然不是适合解渴的饮料，斯雷因也并不只是在困倦的时候会喝咖啡。斯雷因每天早上起来会煮一壶咖啡，将香气浓郁的深色液体倒进保温杯里带到教室。伊奈帆偶尔到图书馆去，有时会看见斯雷因选了大幅的落地窗前的座位，用保温杯的盖子盛上半杯咖啡，在专注阅读的间隙端起来呷一口，动作优雅得仿佛手里拿着的不是不锈钢的保温杯而是上好的英国瓷器，莫名其妙地居然让伊奈帆联想到电视剧里出现的欧洲贵族；更多的时候，伊奈帆下课回到宿舍，推开门会看见没课的斯雷因倚着阳台的栏杆看风景，手里端着他常用的黑色瓷杯。宿舍里萦绕着咖啡微苦的香醇味道，斯雷因站在阳台上随风飘扬的一排衣服下面，整幅景象有种说不出的清爽舒适。伊奈帆很少看清斯雷因被衣服或是碎发遮挡的表情，他无端地将这归咎于斯雷因手里那杯普普通通的黑咖啡。</p><p>“咖啡到底哪里好喝？”第一次彻夜长谈的夜晚，伊奈帆在一片黑暗中看向对床斯雷因的方向，轻声问道，“我没有别的意思，是真的想知道。我觉得它太苦了。”</p><p>“咖啡就是要苦才好喝。”斯雷因的声音沉沉地从黑暗中传来，“至少我是这么觉得的。我不反对别人加糖加牛奶，但是就我而言，我想要喝的就是咖啡的苦味。”</p><p>“特意去喝苦咖啡？为什么？”</p><p>“没有什么原因。”对床的人翻了个身，朝向伊奈帆这边，“大概是相性合吧。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>伊奈帆也并不知道自己为什么会提出想要学习如何煮咖啡，提出这个请求的时候甚至少有地窘迫，不晓得万一对方问自己原因的时候要回答些什么—— 他至少再清楚不过自己绝不可能仅仅只是想要学会煮咖啡的方法，原因要是说不出口就是心怀鬼胎，然而比起让对方觉得自己别有所图从而有所警惕疏远，更让伊奈帆心烦意乱的是他竟不知道自己所为何求。</p><p>斯雷因没有问任何问题就欣然答应了。他本来正懒洋洋地靠着椅背看书，闻言就放下手里的书站起来把伊奈帆拉到公共的桌子旁边，一样一样地给伊奈帆指出工具的名字，将它们按顺序整齐地摆成一排。他指挥伊奈帆将过滤好的水架在酒精灯上煮了起来，红色的火苗窜动着，安静地舔舐着壶底。</p><p>“在烧开水的这个时间里磨咖啡豆。”斯雷因打开密封着咖啡豆的袋子，倒进手摇磨豆器里。他合上盖子，矜持地伸手做了个“请”的动作。伊奈帆一言不发的点点头，凭借平时的观察，一手扶住磨豆器一手握住把手，缓慢地磨了两圈。咖啡豆比他想象中硬一些，磨得稍有些吃力。磨到第四圈的时候一双苍白的手覆在他的双手上，握住他的手。斯雷因用的沐浴液和伊奈帆是同一个牌子，但沾染上人的味道之后就有了微妙的不同，清晰地在伊奈帆的意识中和咖啡和阳光和空气的味道分离开来。</p><p>“稍微使点劲，但是不用磨的太碎，尽可能磨均匀。”斯雷因的下颌随意地搁在伊奈帆肩上，下颌骨挨着伊奈帆的锁骨，碎发在他的颈窝软软地蜷着，声音近得过分。他握着伊奈帆的手，姿势像是将他整个揽在怀中，稍稍用力引导他碾磨带着苦涩香气的豆子，一圈一圈。体温穿透薄薄的织物从伊奈帆身上往斯雷因身上传过去，斯雷因身上有着令人舒适愉快的凉意。“这样就差不多了。”</p><p>他松开伊奈帆的手，倾身退开。伊奈帆按照指示熄灭酒精灯将刚煮开的水放凉些许，将磨好的咖啡粉倒进咖啡壶，模仿着斯雷因的动作缓缓注入热水。斯雷因在一旁抄着手看着，唇角自然地抿起，勾出一个柔和的弧度。</p><p>“熄灯的手法很熟练嘛。”</p><p>“理科实验课教过。”</p><p>伊奈帆拿起木勺，试图以贴近记忆中斯雷因的流畅优雅的动作去搅拌咖啡。记忆中的斯雷因手腕很灵活，和手指的动作配合起来，勺柄在空中划出光滑复杂的曲面。然而手仿佛不是自己的。被触碰过的地方，热量和水分漫无目的地向着虚空散失。搅拌完成后他们一起安静地等待了三分钟。咖啡的味道渐渐渗进空气，向四周弥散。并没有水蒸气，但斯雷因的面容又开始变得模糊，只剩下一个影影绰绰的轮廓，剩下大片的色块。伊奈帆没有意识到自己朝斯雷因走了一步，手指即将碰到斯雷因的衣角的时候顿了一顿，及时地收了回来。而斯雷因恍若没有察觉，只是抱着胳膊看着桌面上的计时器上小指针不停顿地转动，放在手肘上的手指习惯性地敲着无声的曲子。</p><p>计时器叮地响了一声，伊奈帆按照指示滤掉残留的固体，将咖啡倒进他们常用的一黑一白两个杯子里，将黑色的那只递给斯雷因，然后捧起白色的那只，凑到面前闻了一闻。</p><p>“闻起来好香。”</p><p>“味道也不错。”斯雷因已经尝了一口，赞许地笑笑，“你要不要也试试？这可是你自己煮的咖啡。”</p><p>伊奈帆小心地吹了吹滚烫的咖啡，仍然有些犹豫地观察着杯子里近乎黑褐的液体。他察觉到斯雷因正看着自己，即使不用去看也知道那双翡翠色的漂亮眼眸里噙着笑意——伊奈帆再吹了吹咖啡，啜了一口。浓厚的苦涩在口腔中蔓延开去，甚至还有一丝淡淡的酸味。伊奈帆闭上眼，试图从这复杂的味道中尝出一点点吸引人的成分来，然而不管怎么回味，苦味就是萦绕不散。伊奈帆又尝了第二口，而这味道分毫没有改变，也并不因为他的心理预期而有任何美化。</p><p>他听见身旁的斯雷因发出一声轻笑，无言地转过头去看了他一眼。斯雷因稍微收敛了笑容，说了声“抱歉”，眼里的笑意却分毫不减，好像那一句抱歉不过只是人际交往之间必备的礼貌，而他从不忌于在眼神里流露出他真实的想法。他明知道他的心思都写在自己眼里，他明明是故意将他的心思表露出来，伊奈帆却拿他无计可施。</p><p>“实在喝不惯就不要勉强自己了。”斯雷因的脸上依旧带着让人捉摸不透的笑，伸手从伊奈帆手里拿过白色的杯子，随手晃了晃还有些烫的液体，小口试了试温度，然后将杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>“奈君的舍友，是个怎样的孩子？”</p><p>姐姐打电话来的时候这么问道。伊奈帆愣了一愣，感觉在意识停顿的漫长一秒内他想了许久许久，却没有给出答案。他不觉转头看向坐在身后端着咖啡对着电脑不知在写着什么的斯雷因，看着他的背影。</p><p>“……是个挺好的人。”</p><p>“什么呀这个回答，太敷衍了吧。”</p><p>伊奈帆当然知道自己的回答就是在敷衍。</p><p>“那雪姐你想知道关于他的什么？”</p><p>“……唔……”</p><p>听着姐姐在电话那头冥思苦想伊奈帆轻声笑了，目光继续观察着面前的舍友。</p><p>“是个喜欢喝咖啡的人。”</p><p> </p><p>然后呢？</p><p>挂掉电话之后伊奈帆一反常态的陷入了慌乱。雪姐直到最后也没有想出来她到底想要知道关于斯雷因的什么，可伊奈帆却因此松了一口气。如果雪姐没有这么问，他可能永远不会意识到自己对斯雷因知之甚少。看见桌上的课本猜到了他的学院，根据他出门的时间推测出了他每天的课程，因为做饭所以知道他饮食的喜好，看着他咖啡成瘾所以不可能不知道他喜欢黑咖啡。大半都是伊奈帆的观察，在推测和尝试的基础上小心翼翼窥测斯雷因的反应；而大多数时候，面对伊奈帆花了心思做出来的菜式，斯雷因仅仅是笑着说“哎呀真棒”，几乎每一次都是这样。</p><p>一道防壁。伊奈帆不认为那是因为对方对自己存在戒心。斯雷因分明是将整个世界都拒之门外。伊奈帆曾经思考过他该不该撬开那道严丝合缝的防壁，却从没想过自己手里其实一直握着撬棍，一直在寻找着一个支点。</p><p>一直在虚空之中寻找。</p><p> </p><p>在伊奈帆打电话的时候，斯雷因始终背对着伊奈帆，没有回过头来。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>斯雷因·特洛耶特，一杯不加糖的苦咖啡。</p><p>就像咖啡的香气。不曾伪装不曾欺骗，尽管芬芳但绝不隐藏苦涩的本质，肆无忌惮坦坦荡荡地盈满整个空间，不声不响地攫走伊奈帆的注意力，诚实地引诱着他让他移不开视线；就像咖啡。不喝下去永远尝不出味道，喝下去了就是让所有人望而生畏的苦涩。它任由人品尝，却并非毫无保留地任人摸清它的味道。从来没有人保证过它会好喝，它也从来不阻止任何人飞蛾扑火。</p><p>不阻止任何人溺死在一杯苦水之中。</p><p> </p><p>伊奈帆无端的觉得想要了解斯雷因就必须要从喝咖啡开始。他买回来了一罐方糖，一包奶油球，还有诸如此类的一些搭配咖啡减缓苦味的配料。</p><p>斯雷因去上课了，宿舍里只有伊奈帆一个人。他煮了一壶咖啡，以严谨的实验态度一样一样地投入甜味剂，在手边的本子上记下用量和结果。可不知道是不是他加配料的方式不对还是没有买到好的糖，始终没有令人满意的结果。方糖的甜味太明显。奶油的味道太腻。将两者混合起来的话味道只会变得更加怪异。咖啡的味道不再纯粹，唯有苦味如旧。伊奈帆变本加厉地往咖啡里投入方糖，勺子在搅拌的时候不断碰撞杯子发出清脆烦躁的响声，蔗糖的甜味越来越重，几近甜得让他反胃，那甜味却像是处于和苦味截然不同的位面，共存着绝不融合。伊奈帆意识到他根本不可能改变咖啡里本质的一些东西，也根本无法接近在本质之中蕴藏着的致命地引诱着他的东西，比如一缕若有若无而确实存在的芳香，比如他从来都不知道的、斯雷因所痴迷的咖啡的未知韵味。他被永远地从咖啡的世界排斥出去了。</p><p>伊奈帆端起杯子喝了一大口咖啡。杯子里的液体又凉又甜又苦，伊奈帆一阵恶心，冷咖啡喝下去激得他的胃一阵痉挛，想吐又吐不出来，咳嗽个不停。他昏天黑地地咳着，没听见有人开了门，没听见那人快步走到自己身后的脚步声，咳着咳着，有一只手拍着他的背，把他手里来不及放下的咖啡从手里拿开，放在桌子上。</p><p>“怎么样？好点没？”斯雷因的声音里带了几分关切。</p><p>伊奈帆咳得满脸是应激性的泪水，一双绯瞳显得更红了，艰难地点点头。斯雷因看上去放下心来，依旧上下抚摸着伊奈帆的后背替他顺气。</p><p>“怎么回事？不舒服吗？”</p><p>伊奈帆的目光落在桌上散乱地放着的方糖、奶油、咖啡上。斯雷因替伊奈帆顺气的动作一停。锐利的目光来回扫视着桌面上的东西，在猜出原委的那一刻唇角向上，挑出一道冷冽的弧度。</p><p>“你这样做又有什么好处呢？”</p><p>斯雷因的脸上重新出现了那种似笑非笑的神情，看着伊奈帆的目光里带着通透而不加掩饰的怜悯。然后，他将杯子里的咖啡全部倒进了下水道。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>“这么晚了还喝咖啡？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“不会睡不着吗？”</p><p>伊奈帆侧躺在床上，透过床侧的栏杆看着还坐在桌边喝着咖啡的斯雷因。他手边放着一本书，摊开在夹了书签的那一页，但伊奈帆知道他并没有在看书。今天斯雷因回来得比平时都要晚，伊奈帆提前替他煮好的咖啡已经全然冷透。斯雷因毫无留恋地倒掉了满满一壶冷咖啡，没有抛弃习惯重新煮上了咖啡，在等待的过程中怔怔地看着咖啡粉末在热水里做着无规则的运动。煮好了之后斯雷因将杯子端到自己的桌子上，坐在椅子上一动不动，任由热雾将他的脸笼罩在一片迷茫的蒸汽中。他关掉了宿舍里的日光灯，只留着桌面上的台灯，光线是温暖而寂寞的浅橙色，在他身后打出一道长长的阴影，将伊奈帆笼罩在灰暗的影子里。</p><p>“我想醒着。”</p><p>斯雷因安静地说。他突然端起杯子喝了一大口咖啡，重新把杯子放在桌上的时候杯底重重地叩响了桌面，然后又是长久的沉默。</p><p>“……这种时候，不是喝酒会好一些吗？”</p><p>伊奈帆脱口而出。斯雷因回过头来，狐疑地看着伊奈帆。伊奈帆忽然意识到今天自己出门的时候斯雷因还没有起床，这是这一整天里斯雷因第一次将目光投向他，第一次将他映入那双翡翠色玻璃一样的眼眸里，第一次认认真真地看着他这个人。他甚至一刹那间忘掉了自己刚才说过的话，忘掉了斯雷因为什么要用这样的目光看着自己，仅仅保留着被注视着的浅薄感受。他怔怔地回视着斯雷因，看着他那双在逆光之中依旧明亮得像是超新星的眼眸，直至眼角的余光看见了斯雷因放在手边的半杯咖啡。</p><p>伊奈帆张了张嘴，克制住将支离破碎的语言倾吐出来的冲动。</p><p>“……酒精会麻痹神经，咖啡因使人清醒。我想你现在需要的，也许是一个虚无但温柔的幻想乡。这是咖啡不能给你的。”</p><p>“幻想乡会消失，但现实是一直存在的，它不会离开，不会消失。”斯雷因淡淡地回答，“我并不需要这样的精神庇护所，我宁可一直在清醒的现实之中挣扎至死。”</p><p>“你不认为暂时的逃避对精神是有利的吗？没有喘息的余地就不会有继续挣扎的力气。”</p><p>“不。暂时的逃避即是永远的逃避。我要做的选择是我逃不掉的选择，即使逃避了一时，将伤口完全治好，再度面对的时候照旧会被重新刺得遍体鳞伤。没有用的。反反复复是没有必要的，幻想乡是没有必要的，它只会让我变得软弱。相比起来，残酷的现实要温柔得多。”</p><p> </p><p>伊奈帆感觉自己的声音有些沙哑。</p><p>“但是，咖啡太苦了。”</p><p> </p><p>“咖啡是会喝上瘾的。”</p><p>斯雷因又笑了。这一次他是真的笑得温柔而真实，一双碧眼里宛若一池暖融春水，几乎要溺死人。他喝了一口咖啡，站起来朝着伊奈帆那边走过去。为了防止撞到头宿舍的床设计得比较高，斯雷因轻松地单膝往伊奈帆的桌子上一跪就靠到了伊奈帆的床头，没有停顿地就倾身吻了上去。他的嘴唇上还残留着咖啡的味道——一定是故意的，伊奈帆想，刚才喝的那一口咖啡。咖啡的苦涩味道充斥在呼吸里，可是十分奇妙地，和伊奈帆以前每一次喝的咖啡的味道都不一样，有什么别的味道完美的调和在里面，虽然还是一样地苦。伊奈帆的意识从没有这么清明过，好像咖啡真的起了作用，逼着他将意识留在这个浓重地发苦的现实里，逼着他比什么都要清楚地感受咖啡的味道，亲吻的味道，斯雷因的味道，现实的味道。他尽管清醒却无法思考，他不知道自己是否接触到了本质，是否穿透了本质，是否触及了灵魂。</p><p>“晚安，伊奈帆。”斯雷因说。</p><p> </p><p>0</p><p>伊奈帆醒过来的时候，对床的斯雷因仍然裹着被子沉沉睡着。伊奈帆没有印象对床的人昨晚到底是几点睡的，但他显然已经赶完了论文，桌上的电脑已经合上，电源指示灯微弱地亮着。伊奈帆轻手轻脚地从床上爬下来，走到斯雷因的床边，踮脚凑到斯雷因的床头看了看，屏住呼吸。他小心地拽了拽斯雷因的被子，发现他睡得很熟似乎不会醒，就放心的使了点劲将被子拉高了一些，将被角细致地压好。</p><p>伊奈帆始终不明白。咖啡的味道是那么浓郁，对于干渴的身体而言无疑只会加剧细胞的脱水，让人在濒死的境地向前一步；他也许能够承认黑咖啡的苦味对某些人来说足够地诱人，能够理解那样残酷的清醒意识是某种盔甲、某种利刃、某种操纵提线木偶的丝线，但它毕竟是苦的。人世艰苦，何必继续再苦下去、折磨自己？那纯粹是毫无意义的。</p><p>他始终不明白。他不明白不明白的自己为什么也会被吸引，义无反顾地投身于漆黑苦涩的液体之中，哪怕自己要因此窒息，成为不会溶解的异质。他唯一知道的是他不想逃，他逃不掉，他也不需要逃。只要这样就足够了。</p><p> </p><p>伊奈帆回头，看见斯雷因的桌上放着一黑一白两个瓷杯，靠的很近，和伊奈帆昨晚放下的位置错开了些许。里面的咖啡已经被喝完了，只剩下半干的咖啡渍。伊奈帆将它们拿到洗碗池边，将杯子放在水龙头下的时候迟疑了片刻。</p><p>然后他打开了水龙头，洗掉了白瓷杯上喝过咖啡的咖啡痕迹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>